Ginger Snaps: Unleashed
| running time = 94 min. | country = Canada | language = English | budget = $3,500,000 (Canadian) | gross revenue = Unknown | preceded by = Ginger Snaps (2000) | followed by = Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning (2004) }} Ginger Snaps: Unleashed is a 2004 Canadian werewolf film and a sequel to the 2000 cult hit Ginger Snaps. It is the second film in a three-part series and was followed by the prequel film Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning produced simultaneously. Although the eponymous character of Ginger Fitzgerald was killed in the previous movie, actress Katharine Isabelle reprises the role albeit in the form of a hallucination suffered by Ginger's surviving sister Brigitte. In this film, Brigitte must strive to combat the effects of lycanthropy or else suffer the same tragic fate that befell her sister four years earlier. Cast Plot On The Run Brigitte Fitzgerald was constantly on the run ever since her sister Ginger. Ever since she ran away from home, she also was experimenting on Moonkshood plants, but often see's what apears to be ghost of her sister, who tells her that the Moonkshood isn't a cure, rather in just slows the tranformation. Otherwise, Brigitte stills use's it. When Brigitte makes a quick trip to a local libary, she meets Jeremy, a young libarian who flirts with her. Naturally she ignores his advances. When she finds her Libary card over do, she leaves. As it happens, Brigitte is being stalked by a mysterious male werewolf, which she has been avoiding for some time. When she makes it back to her hotel room, she takes a large dose of her moonkshood. She hears knocking on the door and she answers it to find Jeremy, who came to return her Libary card. An overdoesed Brigitte collapses and Jeremy offers to take her to a hospital. Once he has her in his car, the werewolf show's up and drags him out of the car, Brigitte rush's out of the car and runs away, but she collapses into a snow bank. Rehab Brigitte wakes up in the Happier Times Rehab Clinic, a rehab/hospital for girls. She mets Alice, the director of the clinic, and tries to reason with her, saying that if she is kept locked up, people will die. Brigitte is ingored, but she manages to get a peice of glass to cut herself and measure her healing rate, and returned to her room, when she makes a dash for it, but doesn't make it far before she is caught be the sequrity. Brigitte also gets aquainted with a eccentric thirteen year old girl named Ghost, who is curoious about Brigitte. Ghost is often bullied by the rehab patients. Ghost stay's with her hospitalized grandmother Barbara, who is treated for fire injuries. Ghost ask's curious questions to an annoyed Brigitte, and soon discovers she is a werewolf after studying a hidden comic in her room. Brigitte also get's aquainted with Tyler, a curropt worker at the clinic who use's sells confiscated drugs to the female paitents in extange for sex. Tyler offers Brigitte her Moonkshood in extange for her sexual favors, and Brigitte rejects him. In retaliation, Tyler keeps the Moonkshood away from Brigitte. When she finally does find some, she attempts to inject a dose in the girls bathroom, Tyler sneaks up towards the bathroom stalls and breaks the needle, leading Brigitte into despretly licking the spilled Moonkshood from the ground. As a friendly gesture, Ghost attempts to find the Moonkshood for her, but is stopped by Tyler. Often, Brigitte would do group theropy with the other girls, where thier Doctor misinterprets Brigitte's description of her lycanthropic traits as lesbianisem. Soon Brigitte finds herself closer and closer to her transformation, with her healing rate and ends up having to cut off a peice of her ear that has become pointed. After getting a hairy hand from a bizzare session inolving all the girls to masturbate (It isn't clear weather or not this was in her head or actully happening) depressed Brigitte attempts suicide but doesn't go through with it and breaks down in tears. Soon Brigitte manages to get some Moonkshood, without any sexual favor for Tyler. Soon the male werewolf finds his way to the clinic and kills Ghost's pet dog Rocky outside the facility. The next morning Ghost notices Rocky isn't in his dog house and later finds Rocky's mutilated body in the disused crematoriam. Knowing Brigitte is a werewolf, Ghost accuse's her at first, but Brigitte realizes she and potentially evreyone is in danger and decides she has to leave. Ghost offers to show her a way out, if she can come with her. That night, Brigitte crawls through the ventalation shafts to the clinics basement. As she wanders in the darkness of the basement, she see's Tyler and a girl named Beth-Anne having sex. Tyler gives Beth-Anne her drugs and leaves, before Beth-Anne catches her. Brigitte finds a soft wall area, which she tries break down. A stoned Beth-Anne see's the werewolf before she is dragged off by the werewolf. Brigitte runs into Ghost who claims the escape route is where the Werewolf dragged Beth-Anne. They breifly find her body, before the werewolf roars and catches them off gaurd. They run through the darkness to avoid the werewolf before they make it to the crematoriam and barricade the door. Ghost crawls through before the werewolf breaks down the door and throws Brigitte across the room. Ghost save Brigitte when she distracts the werewolf, and Brigitte makes a dash for it. The werewolf makes his way after them after Brigitte makes it out and lights a fire in the crematorium, wounding the beast, but he survives. A New Place To Hide Brigitte and Ghost steal a car where they discusse Brigitte's life in Bailey Downs. The breifly make a stop at a gas station where Brigitte cleans her wound, before they head to the cabin owned by Ghost's grandmother. As Brigitte and Ghost continue to talk, Ghost ask's Brigitte if she misses Ginger and she replies "Everyday". Ghost explians to Brigitte about how Barbara was burned, saying that she was burned by her bedtime cigarette when she fell asleep Ghost prepares the house incase the werewolf finds his way to the cabin and creates a scarecrow esuqe, explosive rigged booby-trap for the werewolf. One night, Brigitte hears the trap go off, only to find that they killed a deer, which she starts to eat before she realize's what she is doing. They arrange to get Moonkshood from Tyler in hopes they can continue to post bone the transformation. They head to the gas station where they meet up with Tyler, but Brigitte finds the gas stations manager was mutilated, an indicator of the werewolf's presance. In a hurry, she leaves with Ghost and Tyler. As Brigtte nears her transformation, she has Tyler inject her but her body rejects it, severley deforming her arm. Tyler carry's her to a bed, and worriedly calls Alice to pick Brigitte and Ghost up. He talks to Ghost about it. Later, Brigitte sense's the presance of the werewolf once agian and goes to warn Ghost, but finds her bruised and half naked and cowering in a corner. Under the impression that Tyler raped Ghost, Brigitte decides to relatiate. She lures Tyler outside and locks him out, where he is attacked and killed by the werewolf. Brigitte talks to Ghost, telling her to prepare the house. In the basement, Ghost and Brigitte create a death trap in the basement, by filling a matress with sharp objects, and pouring gasoline allover it. They break the floor just above the matress. At that moment, Alice comes to collec Ghost. Brigitte hears an argument between them when she notices an anti smoking sign on the wall, disproving Ghost's story about Barbara. Brigitte confronts Ghost who denies these claims, but Brigitte realizes that she also lied about Tyler. Soon, the werewolf howls and breaks through a window. Alice and Ghost run to the attic. Ghost drops a curling stone through a hole in the attic floor, distracting the werewolf. Brigitte takes the oprotunity to stab him, but the werewolf begin to jump towards Ghost who nearly fell through the roof. Brigitte screams out and lures him near the death trap, but he jumps over ontop of Brigitte. She begins to beat the werewolf with the curling stone, but he bites her arm and they both fall into the basement. The werewolf lands on the death trap and is killed. Alice goes to check on them, and see's the werewolf's body, and senses something is still alive in the basement, but Ghost strikes Alice in the forehead with a hammer killing her instantly before picking up her gun. Brigitte crawls up the basement steps and begs Ghost to kill her. Instead Ghost coldly stares and lowers Brigtte back into to basement and locks her in. Sometime later, it is aparent that Brigitte is still locked up in the basement and is struggleing to get out. Ghost is seen prepareing to welcome home Barbara. In the closing narriation, claiming the begining of "Ghost's reign" and that Brigitte will be unleased on her enemies. Notes & Trivia * Alternatively known as Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed and in the Philippines it was titled Werewolf: Gingersnaps. * Principal shooting for Ginger Snaps: Unleashed began on February 3rd, 2003 and concluded on March 14th. * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed was released to DVD by Lions Gate Entertainment on April 13th, 2004. It was also packaged with the Ginger Snaps: The Trilogy boxset collection. * Rocky was played by a dog named Trigger. See also External Links * * * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed at Wapedia * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed at Wikipedia * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed at Freebase * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed at Rotten Tomatoes References ---- Category:2004 films Category:2nd installments Category:Combustion Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Katharine Isabelle Category:Janet Kidder